


Spend My Days Locked In a Haze

by lvkcskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and use probably, drug mention, haha han is a Bad Kid, luke has a Big Gay crush on han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvkcskywalker/pseuds/lvkcskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han approached the twins, who were walking side by side with their books in hand, and stopped in front of them, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Hey, kids, wanna smoke? I got a quarter off my buddy back in Denver and I don't have anyone to share with," He offered the two.</p><p>Leia started to respond by shaking her head but Luke quickly interrupted. He took up the older mans offer and asked when and where they could meet. He was clearly intrigued by Han what with his baggy shirt and out-of-date vest, wavy brown hair pushed back like he was trying to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend My Days Locked In a Haze

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Habits by Tove Lo. This is technically my first SW fic so im trying my best ayyy.

Luke and Leia had just gotten back from Spring Break at their uncles home and returned to the campus grounds ready to get back to work. The two of them had a steady schedule during the school year and were efficient workers. Well, Leia was. She was always on top of her work, starting projects when they were assigned, doing her homework as soon as she got back to her dorm and made a pot of coffee. She had good grades and was always a teacher favorite. Luke tried, but usually failed. He would put off his assignments until the last minute, do homework in the early hours of the morning, and rarely understood the topic when first taught. Yet, he was still passing. 

While Luke may not have been the  _perfect_ student, he never got into trouble. Neither of the twins did. They stayed away from drugs, didn't party, and always hung around good influences. Until a certain somebody came around.

They were walking through the hallways of the schools as they both saw somebody walking towards them. Han approached the twins, who were walking side by side with their books in hand, and stopped in front of them, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey, kids, wanna smoke? I got a quarter off my buddy back in Denver and I don't have anyone to share with," He offered the two.

Leia started to respond by shaking her head but Luke quickly interrupted. He took up the older mans offer and asked when and where they could meet, clearly intrigued by Han what with his baggy shirt and out-of-date vest, wavy brown hair pushed back like he was trying to impress. As he walked away, Luke couldn't help but turn and stare at the one who just talked to them. Leia elbowed his side in both annoyance and smugness.

"One, what the hell was that! We both know that you can't afford to be under any influence with your grades right now! Two, you totally like that guy!" Leia said to him, biting her lip and smiling wide at her brother as they continued walking. "You haven't liked anyone since we lived in Arizona!"

"How do you know I like him! Neither of us even know his name, sis!" Luke scoffed when his sister rolled her eyes, "Plus, I thought we both agreed to  _never_  talk about Mister 'Arizona-Ex'. That's something I don't wanna delve back into ever again."

The two of them bickered about the things that had happened in their dreary hometown of Saint Johns, Arizona. They went their separate ways and walked to their first class, both minds racing with thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

After their last classes, Luke and Leia met up at the latter's dorm to do homework. Leia strongly believed that if she was there to motivate her brother, he might get some work done. Unfortunately, he had to much on his mind to get any work done. Had he seen  _him_ before their interactions this morning? How had he not noticed someone that attractive before? Was he just looking him over when he did see him? 

With all these thoughts running through his mind, Luke got little to no work done. He had sat around for hours trying to entertain himself with different things around his sister's dorm room. He took small, broken things apart and built new trinkets for him to busy himself with. Much to Leia's dismay, when she tried to help Luke had just checked his phone and realized it was time to meet Mystery-Boy in the school parking lot. She looked at him, her slight excitement hidden by a mask of disapproval, as he got up and walked to the door. 

"Have fun getting high with Han...." Leia turned, shaking her head as she got back to work. As soon as she knew he couldn't see her face, she smirked, knowing that her knowledge of the other man would interest her brother.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Luke paused and slowly turned around.

"He's in a few of my classes. Plus, almost everybody knows Han Solo. He's a stoner from Denver, Colorado and left all his friends to come here and get an actual education." She took pride in digging up information about her brother's kind-of-not-really date. 

Luke huffed and walked out of her dorm, grabbing his backpack on the way out. He shut the door behind him and slung the backpack over his shoulder, making his way to the parking lot. He kept his his head down low because, even though everybody knew he was only in his sisters room, he didn't want anybody to think of his as the kind of guy who slept with random women. Hell, he didn't want anybody to think he slept with women period. Walking out of the women's dorm hall was as embarrassing and shameful as usual. Luke walked out of the dorm hall and over to the car that Han had described. A big grey van with bright blue painted bumpers and a custom license plate that read " _MFALCON"_. He walked to the vehicle cautiously and knocked on the glass window of the backseat. Han immediately opened up and motioned for him to hop in. The inside was spacious, the backseat rows had been taken out and a monochrome circle carpet lay on the floor in the center, four small black and white beanbags surrounding it. Han was sat on one in the very back of the van, a small tray with many things on it that were completely foreign to Luke sat by his side.

"C'mon, kid, sit down! Mi casa es tu casa." He watched Luke sit on the beanbag farthest from himself, but closest to the door. "Aw, don't be so worried. I don't bite, come sit next to me!"

Luke got up, leaving his bag by the door, and walked over to Han, sitting on the beanbag next to him. He picked up the small tray and grabbed a clear plastic bag full of stuff Luke, again, didn't recognize and a strip of what looked like paper. Han opened the plastic bag and got a joint ready, lighter in his lap. He put the joint between his lips and looked at Luke, raising an eyebrow.

"I assume we're sharin' one. Don't want anything to go to waste, eh?" Luke just nodded in response, unsure of what to say.

Han lit the joint and slowly inhaled, closing his eyes and taking in the ecstatic feeling. He let the smoke escape his mouth and he passed the blunt to Luke. Being unsure of what to do, he just held it between his two fingers and looked at it with a confused expression spread across his face. When he did put the blunt between his lips, he gingerly inhaled, causing almost no smoke to fill his lungs. Luke violently coughed and Han laughed, hitting his back to get the coughing to subside.

"It's like you've never smoked before! You gotta take a bigger hit than that, kid!" Han laughed and shook his head while Luke looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Holy shit, you really haven't smoked before! What are you doing here with me, then!"

"I-I thought I'd be fine. It's just weed, it's not like I'm gonna die!" Han smirked at Luke as he talked, "Plus, I don't want everybody thinking I'm just some lame know-it-all like my sister. Not that my sisters lame! Leia's badass, I just don't need that for my rep...." He trailed off, getting more nervous as he spoke.

"Your rep? Since when did you have a rep?" Han teased as they passed the blunt back and forth, each taking a hit before giving it to the other.

Luke giggled at Han's snarky comment, the weed finally kicking in. He felt like he was floating and like there were no problems surrounding him. Just him, Han and a big ass van. At any comment Han made, he would giggle. Neither of them could tell if it was the weed or his nerves, but both were definite suspects.

"Y'know, kid, if I didn't know better, I'd say you just agreed to hang with me so you could impress me." Han smiled when Luke giggled and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude! Just cause I think you're fucking cute doesn't mean I need to try and impress you! Hell, I don't have to try to impress anyone, I already do." Luke slurred his words a bit, almost as if he were tipsy.

"I don't know, kid. You seemed pretty eager to smoke back when I first offered." The two of them laughed together, slowly inching towards each other without even acknowledging it.

Somehow, two more blunts later, they had gotten on the topic of Luke's ex back in Arizona. Han was sympathizing with Luke as he shared tales of woe. How he was swept off his feet by this big, buff football player and how they had spent ages together. How when Luke said he loved him, he found out it was all just a big joke that his friends played on him. He was heartbroken, and Han could relate to that. After Luke's story came to an end, Han had the blunt in one hand and Luke's hand in another. Han inhaled as much as he could without coughing and leaned in to kiss Luke. They met each other in the middle and Han blew the smoke into Luke's mouth, causing the two to smile as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"You're like a pro already," Han said, him and Luke's foreheads pressed together as the latter continued giggling.

"I learned from the best."

 

* * *

 

That night, Luke slowly ambled back to his dorm with his bag slung across his shoulder and a huge smile across his face. The walk back seeming to go by faster than ever. After spending the night with Han, he thought he would ~~probably~~ _definitely_ have to visit again. 


End file.
